castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Cornell/Judgment
is a playable character in Castlevania Judgment. He appears in his werewolf form in this 3D fighting game for the Wii. Due to being trapped in the Time Rift, he is stuck as a Werewolf at all times. However, a person named Aeon explains his situation and requests a fight (and loses), Cornell tries to find a way out (as well as the cure to his curse), but is forced to fight his way through a wide array of opponents in order to do so. He meets Sypha and asks if she can cure him, but is forced to go through her as she tried to kill him. After that, Carmilla appears to antagonize Cornell, while mentioning that Death knows a way for his problem. However, Cornell wins this battle with the vampire and seeks Death's tracks. Upon finding him, Death did say that it was true that Cornell's affliction could be remedied if the Werewolf would side with him. Cornell denies his offer, saying that he trusts the curse can be removed, but doesn't trust Death. He battles him and wins again. When Cornell defeats the Time Reaper and finally manages to escape the Time Rift, he is able to revert back to human form, and the events of'' Legacy of Darkness'' begin to unfold. His musical theme is The Wolf Revealed. Abilities in Judgment In the game, Cornell is heavily reliant on close combat due to most of his attacks being short-ranged and hard to hit. His speed and power aren't that great in normal conditions, but greatly increases when supplemented by his Rampage Mode. Compared to the rest of the roster, Cornell is one of the best characters in the game when it comes to performing combos, though. *'Normal attacks': He mainly uses his claws for attacking, by having a vast array of slashes with his sharp claws. *'Special Moves' **''Wind Smash'' - Cornell can slash the air and create a slashing air that cuts enemies into many pieces. **''Invisible Claw'' - Cornell disappears with his speed and slashes downward. It can also be used as an evasive skill. **''Assassin's Claw'' - Cornell uses a precise cut and slashes his enemies in an crossed motion. **''Howl ''- Cornell, being a werewolf, can howl with great power and pierces all defense and stuns the enemy while doing damage. *'Rampage Mode': Cornell releases his pent up power and unleash his full power. This allows Cornell to go extremely violent and slash his enemies faster, further and harder. However, doing this drains the Hyper Meter and leaves Cornell open after using this. **Strength, Range +2 **Speed, Combo +1 **Wind Slash goes further **Invisible Claw slashes harder **Assassin's Claw hits harder **In Rampage Mode, Cornell's howl goes further and hits harder by pressing the same button combination as Rampage Mode. *'Hyper Attack': With a Howl, Cornell rushes to the enemy at an fearsome speed and slashes furiously with his claws multiple times until his victim is airborne, ending it with a powerful Assassin's Claw. Cornell then slides the ground and scoffs at his opponent. Dialogue Quotes *'Short description': A beast man who is under an ancient curse. *'At Character Selection: '"Once it starts I cannot control it."/''"Who challenges me?"'' *'Before battle': "You will learn why they call me Blue Crescent Moon." *'Before battle': "Think you can match the speed of a wolf?" *'Before battle': "You...wish to fight me?" *'Before fighting a Vampire Hunter': "No one will listen to reason from the mouth of a beast." *'Before fighting Carmilla, Death, or Golem': "No matter how often you threaten or beg, I will never join you." *'Before fighting Dracula': "I will never serve you! Die!!" *'Before fighting himself': "What? But you're me!?" *'Before fighting himself' (in response) : "Is this another part of this ancient curse?" *'Before fighting Time Reaper':'' "I will defeat you and escape. For Ada's sake." '' *'After battle': "It is ill fortune that our paths should cross here." *'After battle': "I fight for the sake of my sister." *'After fighting a Vampire Hunter': "Not all children of the night are evil." *'After fighting Death, Carmilla, or Golem': "I will overcome this curse on my own." *'After fighting Sypha': "Is there truly no hope I can never be freed." *'After fighting himself': "Would I have survived without this damned power?" *'During Hyper Attack': "It's finished!!" "How's that?!" Combos animations J Neutral Combo Cornell.gif|'Neutral Combo' (B + B + B) J Directional Combo Cornell.gif|'Directional Combo' (Left Stick + B + B) J Wind Smash Cornell.gif|'Wind Smash' J Rampage Neutral Combo Cornell.gif|'Rampage Neutral Combo' J Rampage Directional Combo Cornell.gif|'Rampage Directional Combo' J Piercing Howl Cornell.gif|'Piercing Howl' J Invisible Claw Cornell.gif|'Invisible Claw' J Howl Cornell.gif|'Howl' J Assassin's Claw Cornell.gif|'Assassin's Claw' Gallery :See Cornell/Gallery#Castlevania Judgment References Cornell Category:Judgment Playable Characters